wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers
The Towers were an area of Downtown. Geography The Towers were located at the heart of downtown. The nicest part of downtown was located south-west of there.All of New Wave live southwest of the Towers, the nice part of downtown. Neither of their houses were hit by the worst of the waves, and none of the Chosen or Merchants are stupid enough to attack them, and they wouldn't succeed if they were. - Snare 13.2 Atlas carried me into the nice part of town, southwest of the Towers. The Christian private school wasn't far from here. Immaculata. New Wave was also based here.- Colony 15.8 The Towers district was home to a number of recognizable hills.The Simurgh was flying over a set of hills that would have been the Towers district of Brockton Bay, had we been on Earth Bet. - Speck 30.2 Residents At the story start they are home to Theo, Dean, and Rune.Rune ( It's sad all the other Nazis had some had a background story ) Rune is a tertiary member of Othala's family - the which is part of a group that's informally known as 'the clan', or the Herren Clan. Second cousin to Othala, really. Her parents weren't so into the ideas that the family was pushing, and broke away, but Rune's childhood rebellion dragged her back, and she ultimately connected with an uncle after her parents hit some financial difficulty at the same time that Rune hit some snags with the law. Her uncle spoiled her quite a bit, encouraged her more reckless behavior, and brought her along on some stuff that ultimately got her sent to juvie. Lacking the ability to adjust or hold back in the midst of a diverse juvie population, she got segregated and ultimately triggered and broke out. Her uncle connected her to Kaiser, who brought her and her family to Brockton Bay and helped them financially (putting her in the Towers.) The Herren Clan wants to be a serious organization, but isn't quite there. Every person they can commit to a more serious group like Kaiser, though, gives them more legitimacy and support, and pushes them toward being a stronger organization. This creates a sort of friction within the group that has some people trying to be organized, and others pushing for more reckless violence and conflict in hopes of getting more triggers or just being seen as 'good soldiers.' Lots of talk of 'old ways', with meetings called 'moots', among other things. Other supremacist groups can join the clan through marriage, but breaking in seriously is hard, requiring years of membership, marriage to solidify the deal, having children and getting them involved, and proving one's own worth. This makes it hard for undercovers to break in. Given the number of warring minor factions, the effect drives a lot of recruitment - one family might well want to reach out to guys further south or west to bulk up their own forces and better push their own agendas. - Wildbow on Reddit Along with Shawn, Jennifer, Addison and others.Heavens 12.none Trickster drove out looters there following the Battle against Leviathan, indicating that it was his territory.Trickster has been driving looters out of the heart of downtown, the towers. ... They're taking the city. Split it up all nice and proper between them, and now they're taking advantage of the distraction the Nine are giving them to secure their positions before we fucking catch on. - Plague 12.2 The Parahumans Online user White Fairy lived there, and would meet Brockton residents to confirm them for "At Ground Zero: Brockton Bay" badges. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y History Story Start The area was claimed by Trickster as part of Coil's Organization.Trickster has been driving looters out of the heart of downtown, the towers. - Plague 12.2 Post-Leviathan The area was relatively unscathed by waves, although there were still looters.Trickster has been driving looters out of the heart of downtown, the towers. - Plague 12.2 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine It wasn't considered a "danger zone". At some point, however, there was a massacre at the Towers that claimed the lives of a number of Merchants. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay